


The eternal flame

by wolfbane18



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Teen Pregnancy, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbane18/pseuds/wolfbane18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling lost and empty,beast boy finds love in the most unlikely places. but like all relationship they each have hidden secrets. Garfield Logan is left with life changing decisions. Will Garfield betray the justice league for the one he loves and his unborn baby. YAOI! male x male! mpreg. Oc x Garfield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't young justice or any of its characters.

Garfield wore is usual grey long sleeved sweater and long sweat pants along with his red cap to cover his face. He hated the fact that he had wear these clothes every time he had to go outside in public. Megan had explained to him that his green and fured skin features would attract unwelcome attention from other civilians.

Garfield continued walking through the park until he sat alone on the bench. Enjoying the great day. Garfield couldn't help to think of his deceased mother as he watched all kids being accompanied by their parents. Even with Megan at his side he still felt alone mostly because he was always left out by everyone else in the cave bill was always busy with school or something,Megan mostly spent time with all the other girls in the league and Connor just kinda liked to be by himself ever since he and Megan broke up other than them he wasn't to close with anyone else. Know one knew this but he knew that his life was somewhat depressing.

He barely had any friends is age, those around him only knew of his codename beast boy, he was really allowed to interact with other people outside the cave cause of the problems that would come along. He also no kind of mentor to talk to. The young hero couldn't help but think about his future. Sure he was being home school by Megan's old teacher but what good would that do if he can't go out in to the world to try and get a life. He was distracted by an unknown shadowing figure walking up next to him.

As he hung his head Garfield the unknown figures shadow suddenly stop next to him." hey, what's got you so down?" the unknown person asked. Garfield continued to keep his head down so that the person standing next to him wouldn't see his face. "I'm fine just down in the dumps I guess" Garfield replied. The person didn't seem satisfied by the response so he sat down next the other teen.

"so what's your name?" he asked again. Garfield pondered a little at the situation. He didn't sound like a bad person but he still couldn't see his face cause of how he kept his head low. " my name is Garfield and yours?" he answered." the name's Maximilian but you can call me Max. And if you don't mind me asking why are you hiding your face ?" Max asked. "cause you might freak out if you saw me" the hero replied making Max raise a brow at this.

" I kinda doubt that come on just show me." Max insisted." alright if you insist" Garfield raised his head and pulled off his red hat waiting for Max's reaction. " dude don't freak out but...your skin is green" Max said in a somewhat calm tone.

Garfield and Max stared at each other before Garfield suddenly started laughing out loud."really? Thanks for the update" Garfield muffled his laugh. "so your a meta human then?" Max smirked." yep I have the ability to morph myself into any animal I want" Garfield nodded. " wow that pretty amazing, so the green skin and fur was a package deal huh?" Max asked.

" yeah although I wish that I didn't have it" he replied."why not?" "well for one I can't exactly walk up to people without scaring them off" Garfield stared at all the civilians walking through the park. "is that why you were so down before?" Max questioned making Garfield nod. "well you should give a damn about what people would think of you" Max said. Garfield shot him an odd look." they just won't have the chance your cute face" Max smirked at him.

" huh? You think I'm...cute ?" the young hero rubbed his shoulder nervous as his cheeks began turning red." of course wouldn't think so. I mean look at yourself, you have that perfect innocent look in your eyes and nice sweet body of yours to go along with it" the brown haired teen leaned on close to his face And whispered slowly and seductively in ear making Garfield bit his bottom lip, curling his tail and squeezing his knee caps with his hands.

In the back of Garfield's mind he knew this was wrong but he couldn't help but feel aroused at the teens every single word uttered to him through his ear. Garfield and Max moment was ruined as a tall blond lady dressed in a black suit and black heels walked up to us." I'm sorry sir but we have to go" she said. "well my times up" Max smiled at Garfield." maybe we could do this again?"

"you mean like a... date?" Garfield stuttered in a hopeful tone."sure how about we meet up here tomorrow,say noon?" Max replied. "umm...sure" Garfield nodded with a great big smile on his face. Max smiled back and leaned in to place a small kiss the the hero's cheek making him blush even more. They waved each other goodbye as Max was followed by the blonde lady in heels.

Garfield morphed into a bird and flew back towards mount justice. He couldn't believe of what just transpired for him today. he replayed every single complement that was thrown to him by the handsome brunet. He never that he could be attracted to guys not even for a moment.

although he never did get to think about his orientation. He was never attracted to any girl or boy well till today that is. he morphed back into his usual human/monkey form as entered the cave. He saw Megan feeding laguna some of his favourite crab puffs. " beast boy are you?" Megan hovered towards him and wrapped her Arms around him. "Great to see you again Sis" Garfield hugged back.

"what's up lagoon?" the two Gus high fived each other."Enjoying more of my honeys crab cakes" the atlantian took another bit. Garfield looked around the cave. "hey where's super boy?" Garfield asked. " the boy of steel is off on a mission with knight wing and blue beetle" lagoon answered with obvious disgust in his voice this made miss Martian frown. " do you wanna stay up with me and lagoon tonight and watch movies?"Megan asked him.

"no that's alright I'm just gonna go to bed" Garfield replied letting the couple have their alone tome he didn't want to be a third wheel." we"ll be here if you change your mind" they waved off. Garfield walked through the halls of mount justice heading towards his private bedroom. he closed the door behind him and proceeded to remove his clothes to take a shower. He turned the tap to let the hot water run down his naked body.

Garfield wondered back to today events with Max. what if this was just some prank to humiliate himself. He shill his head he didn't want to believe that this was the first time he felt so appreciated for what he was. He still remember the feeling of Max's warm Breath on his neck the heated feeling radiating from his body. Garfield opened his eyes and saw his pride and glory standing at full attention.

'I can't believe I'm doing this' he thought. he let his right hand slowly wander down his body reaching his manhood soon enough. He rarely masturbated the last he did was just only a few weeks ago.

he continued to stroke up and down his length,Garfield as pretty proud of his gift it was a good 7.5" long. The young hero thought about Max's lean and very muscular features. He remembered getting a small glance at the teen luscious pecks and abs. Any guy would kill for a body like his. He could could feel himself reaching his limit, with a few final strokes he shot his seed all over his body as he screamed his name. After finally catching his breath he washed down his body and jumped in bed waiting for tomorrow.

Garfield continued to flap his wings as flew towards the park. He soon saw Max standing by the bench. He quickly morphed back and landed o his feet in front of him. " hey sorry I'm late" Garfield apologized."no worries I was afraid you weren't going to show" Max smiled making him blush a little." umm so what do you wanna do first?" Garfield asked."hmmm" Max hummed.

"maybe we should get something to eat,I know this small place we could go" Max suggested."sure how to you wanna go there? Garfield replied." don't worry I have a ride for us." he motioned Garfield to follow him. Garfield gaped at the stretch out black limo in front of them. The door was opened for them by the same blonde lady. he nervously sat in the limo next to Max. A few minutes into the drive,"so how come you have your own limo?" Garfield finally asked.

" umm...well my father is really wealthy" Max replied.'his father? I wonder who he could be?' Garfield thought to himself. this was the first time Garfield had eaten anywhere so fancy before. the restaurant served the top business men, executives and even generals. Garfield was even nervous to eat his food not wanting to make himself look like a total idiot.

"you enjoying your meal?" Max asked him." yes very much" Garfield replied." I've been wondering is your first date?" the tall brunet asked."yes it is" his cheeks turn slightly red." oh good" Max said."huh,why?" he asked. " I'm glad, cause I know I'm gonna be your first" Max replied, the shape shifter choke on his drink. "what?!" Garfield turned red as a tomato." I meant your first date" Max said.

" but that too" Max smirked making the young hero turn ten times redder."so tell me a little about yourself" Max asked him."umm, let's see I just turn fifteen, I love sweets and I lived on a farm for the most of my life" Garfield summarized." so where are you staying now?" Max took another sip from his drink. " sorry I'm not sure if i can tell you" Garfield looked away." alright fair enough" Max replied.

" what about you then?" " there's nothing much to say about me I'm not all that interesting" Max said." what do you mean? you have your own limo and god knows how you can even afford to this place" the shape shifter pondered.

" pfft, that doesn't mean anything" the brunet replied. " so all these bodyguards around are just for I take it?" Garfield making the Both look around and saying at least a dozen of men sitting by some tables and others placed in every corner of the restaurant. " alright point taken" Max smirked."I work for a very important man" Max finally answered.

" what do you do?" Garfield's curiosity peaked." I work in the sales department" "what do you sell?" beast boy asked clearly not satisfied with the response." your not going to let this go are you?" Max huffed. "not a chance" Garfield smirked. Max looked around before answering."I sell weapons and technologies to the highest bidders" he explained.

" come on let's not worry about that now let's just enjoy the rest of our meal" Max said. Garfield decided to let it go for now. they continued to eat there meal in a comfortable silence. After Max payed the tab they walked back towards the limo. Garfield was the first to get inside along with Max afterwards. Max instructed the chauffeur to just drive. Finally leaving the two alone for the first time today.

" would you mind if I kissed you?" Max asked from Out the blue." huh?" Garfield blushed." what's wrong? You don't want me to?" Max scooted towards him and placed his arm over his shoulder." no...I mean I... This is just happening really" the blushing stuttered and looked away from the other. " don't worry we can stop anytime you want" Max cupped his face and pulled himself closer to each other.

They both stared into each others eyes before Max pressed their lips together. Garfield never felt so alive, Garfield wrapped his arms around the boy's neck making the kiss become more forceful and passionate. Max lick the Garfield's bottom asking for entrance.

Garfield opened his leaving Max to ravish the I sides of mouth with his tongue. Max was making it obviously clear that he would be the dominate one in this relationship. This oddly didn't bother the hero something about the very idea was intoxicating. It felt so natural to let himself be dominate by Max. The brunet slid his hand underneath the shape shifter clothes roaming his hands along his curved body.

He pulled Garfield on his lap facing towards him. He groped both the hero's butt cheeks and gave them a hard slap making Garfield moan out in raw pleasure. Garfield quickly pulled back and cover his mouth clearly shocked and embarrassed by how he just sounded like a girl. " don't be embarrassed it's really sexy" Max said. Garfield blushed and looked away.

" maybe we should call it a day, if we go any further I might lose control" Max laughed. "you can just drop me off here I'll have to fly the rest of the way home" Garfield fixed his hair and his clothes." you sure you'll be fine?" Max asked.

" don't worry I'm a lot stronger than I look" Garfield smiled back. " here I want to you to hold on to this" Max pulled a cell phone and gave it him. " thanks" Garfield blushed a little from receiving the gift. " so we'll be doing this again?" Garfield asked hopefully." of course it will" Max kissed on his lips for the last time. this made Garfield smiled," I'll contact you tomorrow got it?" Max hugged him.

" alright see you later" Garfield said before he merged into a falcon and flew off into the sky. Max smiled as he watched him fly away this was the start of a beautiful relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling lost and empty,beast boy finds love in the most unlikely places. but like all relationship they each have hidden secrets. Garfield Logan is left with life changing decisions. Will Garfield betray the justice league for the one he loves and his unborn baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't young justice or any of its characters.

Garfield and max continued to spend as much time as possible. Between both of their jobs they saw each maybe four times per week if they were lucky. Garfield always kept a smile on his face now his life had really taken a turn even all the other members of his team noticed a change in his personality, out of all of them Megan was the most suspicious she had confronted Garfield on the matter but he just shut her saying he didn't know what she was talking about. Garfield loved to remember all the times they would finally have some alone time together.

Max would would ravish his entire body with his tongue. the two would make out passionately exploring each others mouths but they would stop before things got too heated. Today was the first time that Garfield was going to visit max's head office in metropolis. Garfield sat in a limo surrounded by two body guards dressed in black tuxedos.

Garfield insisted to max that he didn't need them following him when ever he left the cave but max didn't want to hear a word about the matter. The limo had finally stopped in front of a very tall Garfield stared on awe. He followed his guards into the building, the lobby was very clean and beautiful to look at. garfield noticed the room was filled with guards armed with assault rifles in uniform.

they made their way pass the reception into the elevators. The guard pulled out some pass which let him unlock the elevator pressed the 30th floor button which was the highest floor on the building.

This was the longest ride Garfield had ever taken on an finally walking out of the elevator, another security guard opened the doors to max's office smiled when he saw max sitting at his desk looking through some documents.

"sir your guest has arrived" the blonde said making raise his head and noticed Garfield standing between the two body guards he hired.

" leave us" he ordered to everyone in the room. They all hastily cleared the office leaving Garfield And max alone. He got up from his desk and walked over to Garfield and pulled him in for a kiss.

" it's good to see you too" Garfield wrapped his arms around max neck." I've missed you" max sat on the couch and pulled Garfield onto his lap. " how do you like the wardrobe i bought for you?" max posed.

"as much as I appreciate all the stuff you do for me it's too much." Garfield answered." there is literally no more space in my closet and the others have already starting asking how I'm I getting all this stuff" he continued.

" I'm just giving you everything you deserve" max replied." and the bodyguards?" Garfield raised a brow. "Garfield..." max signed in an annoyed tone not wanting to back to this conversation." max it's very disturbing having them watch me every time I leave the cave." " there just there to make sure nothing happens to you" he explained once again. "I can take care of myself" he urged.

" that's it, don't want to hear about this again. There staying with you as long as I say so!" he raised his voice at him. Garfield didn't say a word he only got of his lap and walked away from max to stare out the large glass window over metropolis. Max singed dissatisfied at himself for yelling at the boy.

he soon got and wrapped his arms around the shape shifter body from behind." I'm sorry I just want them to protect what's what I hold very precious to me" max whispered. Garfield blushed and smiled after hearing this. He turned to look at the taller boy." well if those are your reason then I guess I can't be mad at you" Garfield gave him a small kiss on his lips.

The two both smiled and giggled at each other." by the way Garfield could you stay the night with me?" max asked. " uh?!" Garfield face turned beet red." I want to make you mine... All of you" he whispered the last part into his ear. " yes of course" Garfield answered look in his eyes. " we can to my room" max said as lead the younger teen to his room next door.

Garfield's heart sped up with every step he took. Closing the door behind him Garfield looked at the large king sized bed that layed in front of him. Garfield felt max slowly pull off his clothing then with his afterwards leaving them both naked. Garfield stared at max large manhood he licked his lips wanting touch it. " you like what you,don't be afraid introduce yourself" max got on his knees and gulped at the member so up close to his face he smell the musky aroma and feel the heat emanating from it. " suck it " max ordered.

Garfield grabbed the pulsing member and rubbed it all over his face before he pumped it and the head a lick. He started getting it more and more his tongued roamed all over the manhood wanting to taste every single inch of it earning moans from max. Garfield took the cock in mouth hitting the back is throat, he gagged and coughed leaving a trail of saliva hanging from max's cock and his mouth.

" take it easy your doing great" max patted his head. Garfield did the same once again without gagging he began to suck up and down the long length. He couldn't stop he never knew that he would enjoy this so much.

He could max's pubes hit his face every time inhaling his sent was simply amazing. "wow for a first timer you really are a great cock sucker" max moaned making Garfield bob his head up and down his shaft even more." dammit I so close..." max grabbed the hero's head and force his dick down his throat and shot his warm seed in his mouth.

There was so much to swallow he choke and pulled back and more of max's essence sprayed on his face." get on the bed" Garfield quickly complied, he got on all four with his bubble butt in the air. the shape shifter pulled on his tail and smacked one of his butt cheeks which a loud moan from the hero. " oh? You like that don't you?" he smacked it once again making Garfield moan out loud again.

" do you like it when I spank you like a bitch?" he slap it once again. " yes! Max please..." He moaned." is there something you want?" he asked innocently." please fuck me I can't take it anymore!" he turned on his back and spread open his legs letting max with view of his untouched anus.

Max smirked as pulled out the bottle of lube from his drawer, he was happy how Garfield had given into him letting him know that his was the alpha male here and nobody else. Garfield could max slowly push inside his unexplored tight cavern.

max could see the pained look on his face began kissing the boys neck and lips letting him know that he was here with him. After a few minutes of adjusting to max's large member he began move in and out the hero making him pull max in closer to his face. He covered his screamed of pleasure when max slammed hard inside him.

max quickly pulled Garfield Hands away from his face wanting to hear his voice." don't ever cover your mouth I want to hear you scream my name" max continued to fuck relentlessly in and out of the hero.

Garfield moans radiated through out the 30th floor. "remember I'm the only one that can see you like this. I'm the only one that can touch you like this. If anyone ever lays a hand on you I will kill them got it?" max slammed into the hero.

" yes,yes!" Garfield moaned, the shape shifter was seeing stars he never imagined that sex could so good. He loved the forceful and raw toned that max spoke in. He couldn't believe that he would ever enjoy being called someone else bitch. Max owns him now and he loved the idea of it. The hero could feel himself reaching his limit.

" max... I'm gonna...I can't..." he gasped." shh we'll cum together" max said as they pressed their heads together. "max!" " Garfield!" they shouted each others name as they both climaxed. Garfield shot semen on both their bodies and felt his lower regions fill up with max's warm seed inside him. Max collapsed next to him, breeding heavily the two covered in sweat and semen.

" max?"

" yeah?"

" I love you" Garfield said as he continued to breed heavily with a blush on his face." good cause I love you too" max replied.

Garfield stared at the ceiling before tears started running down his cheek and he began crying. max pulled the hero's body over his and let and patted his head as he continued to cry tears of joy on the brunet's bare chest.

They both soon fell asleep in each others arms with smiles plastered on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave your reviews, comments and suggestions!!!!!
> 
> So how did you guys like this one? Sorry for the short chapter though. The next chapter I will start the plot for this you guys are going to love it! And what did you think about the sex scene?
> 
> please leave your reviews, comments and suggestions!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling lost and empty,beast boy finds love in the most unlikely places. but like all relationship they each have hidden secrets. Garfield Logan is left with life changing decisions. Will Garfield betray the justice league for the one he loves and his unborn baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't young justice or any of its characters.

Garfield's eyes slowly fluttered open as the suns rays hit his delicate face the blinds." hey there sleepy head" max walked in the holding a large tray of food in his hands, he placed it over the covers on garfield's lap and then gave him a kiss on his cheeks. Garfield blushed he wasn't used to being pampered like this." umm thanks this looks really good."

he stared at the wonderful tray of food sitting on his lap. " so you got any plans today?" garfield asked have way through his food." I can't really say for sure, things just pop up" he look away from the large holographic screen that was showing the news. There was a knock on the bedroom door. Max's secretary walked in the room in her black heels.

" you have a call sir" she signed knowing it was more work. " i'll be back in a sec k?" he said before he left the bedroom and left garfield on the bed alone with the news on front of him. Garfield took this time to get out of the bed to put on back his clothes on.

It felt a little weird to have breakfast in the nude under the covers. " my ass is killing me!" garfield stretched his limbs and finished dressing himself. Max walked back in the walking over to the closet looking through a variety of stuff.

" what's wrong?" Garfield stared at him." I have a meeting to get to" he put on one of his suit which made very hard for the hero to look away from his handsome lover." anyway what are you gonna do today?" he asked.

" I was told that we were gonna be given another mission today I'm so pumped!" garfield's tail wagged back and forth.

Garfield walked through the zeta tube he saw the rest of his teammates, robin, batgirl, blue beetle and wondergirl standing together waiting for the mission update, Garfield walked over to them. " Garfield where have you been? Megan's been worried about you " robin asked him.

" umm I had something to do" Garfield didn't make eye contact with the other. "now that your all here we can began, this will be the first recon mission the alpha squad will get." nightwing announced. " who's the target?" batgirl asked. " a weapons dealer know as Max Resident" nightwing replied. Garfield stood there shock at the profile of max appeared on the screen before them.

" regular criminals have now gain access to heavy artillery that surpasses even our own." nightwing explained. " who is this kid anyway and how can he be an arms dealer?" wondergirl asked." that's why your here. You five will be given the task of finding out who he works and how he runs is operations." nightwing finished the briefing.

" he owns a warehouse in metropolis and according to our sources he will be making an appearance there tonight." an image of the warehouse pop up in front of them. " robin and batgirl will go in undercover while beast boy,wonder girl and blue beetle will stay around the perimeter and serve as back up if the situation calls for it, understood?"he continued.

We all nodded before night wing took his leave leaving us to go our separate ways. Garfield decided to go find Megan to let her know that he was back. The shape shifter soon made his way into to kitchen and saw Megan and lagoon making out the oven. From the corner of her eye Megan saw Garfield leaning on the kitchen door. She quickly pulled away from lagoon and ran up to him.

" Garfield I looked for you everywhere" she gave him a quick hug. ' and for some reason you thought I would be in lagoon's mouth huh?' garfield thought to himself." where were you last night?" she asked. " I had something to do" Garfield vaguely replied. "and it took the entire night to do it?" Megan replied clearly not satisfied with his answer.

" let's not worry about that" he brushed off. " Garfield what's going on? you never hide anything from me" " I'm not hiding Anything" he smiled back before he turned to leave the two alone. ' should I tell max about the mission? If I don't I'm betraying him and if do that means I'm betraying the league' Garfield thought as he made is way to the zeta tubes, when he reached he began setting his destination into the terminal.

" hey beast boy where you off to?" Connor walked up from behind him. Garfield looked at if he had been caught taking the last cookie from the jar." I was heading out, needed to go do something" he nervously explained. " again? what have you been up lately we rarely see you anymore" super boy placed his hand on his shoulder.

"you know me just keeping myself busy as usual" Garfield said before he activated the tube and made his way through.

Garfield flew through one of the windows in max's office and morphed back to normal while max was sitting at his desk.

" Garfield what are you doing here?" he asked him." I was in the area and decided to stop by" he replied." oh? And I'm sure it had nothing to with the fact that you wanted to see me?" max put down his pen. " well maybe just a little..." the hero replied as he slowly walked behind the desk and sat on his lap, the two waisted no time pressing there lips together they both missed each other placed himself between max's legs and quickly unzipped his pants.

" eager aren't we?" he smirked as he pulled out his large member and stroke it in front Garfield's face. He could all the heat pulsing from the cock on his face. Garfield didn't wait any longer in takes the shaft his wet mouth making max moaned. Knowing he could make max happy like this pushed him to use his more and more as he cover the meat rod with his saliva.

" you love sucking my dick don't you?" max grabbed it and began slapping it against Garfield's face. The shape shifter felt max's hands grab his head and force it down his cock, his eye rolled back enjoy the feel of the shaft going down his throat.

Garfield gasped for as max pulled out his cock and slammed it back in forcing Garfield to choke his manhood. The process was repeated several times before max said." start riding my dick" Garfield eagerly took of his pants and place himself on the teens lap slowly sitting down on his meat rode. Max grabbed Garfield's hips and slammed his cock into his anus hitting his prostate on the spot.

Garfield moaned in total bliss at the unpredicted penetration. "start riding bitch" max spank his left cheek. Garfield as ordered and started moving his hips up and down the shaft. Garfield definitely missed the feel of max's large throbbing member inside him. He was lost in total bliss his hips now had a mind of there own. His ass cheeks had turned red due to all the spanks max's would give every time he slammed down on his dick. " you love having my dick up your tight ass, don't you?" max seductively whispered in his ear.

" oh god yes!" Garfield screamed. Max held on to garfields legs as he placed his back on his desk and his legs were now over his should making him the one in control now. Max hardly shoved His throbbing erection balls deep inside Garfield.

The hero body was on fire, the pleasure he was getting was beyond amazing. Max showed all the wonders on the human body. It was as if he knew his body even than himself. Max continued his relentless assault on his prostate, to the point it began could feel the beginning to build up. Garfield spewed his semen all over his chest as soon as he finished climaxing max pulled out of him And pushed garfield on his knees and sprayed his essence all over the hero's face. With his finger Garfield swallowed all the semen from his face enjoying the taste of his lover milk on his tongue.

" you are really a great fuck" max said as he sat back down trying to catch his breath and wiping the sweat from his face. " umm... By the league wants to try and stop you" Garfield said as the two silently stared at each other." you really need to improve your after sex talk" max crossed his arms. " max this is serious your a criminal"

Garfield awkwardly put on back his pants. " this isn't exactly news to you" max replied. " I know but I feel like I'm betraying everything I stood for"he hunger his head." the league knows about your meeting tonight" the hero continued. "..." max didn't say anything." did they happen to mention how they know this?" max found this news very disturbing he always made sure that there was no information leak in his business.

"not sure he said was that he had sources" Garfield stared over the city of metropolis through the large glass window. " if that's the case it means that someone in my ranks is a traitor" max explained with anger in his voice. "max..." he looked at him." just continue your mission as planned i will get to the bottom of this" he grabbed his coat and walked out his office leaving him alone.

" what have I done?" he whispered.

Everything had been going as planned garfield, bluebeetle and wonder girl stood each on different building surrounding the warehouse each with a great view of the inside through the windows. The three stared intently as max's men walked in the warehouse with him leading the way but unknown to him dick and barba were posing as one of his men standing behind him. The group waited patiently till a gang also walk into the warehouse both group mows stood face to face.

"you got the goods?" the leader asked." yes of course but first I have a special guest with us here tonight" max grinned as he signaled his henchmen. From the shadows they pulled out a man who had been beat up to a pulp, his face covered in Bruises and dry blood. None of the five recognized the beat person that laid on the floor."it seems like you have a mole in your organization.

" the gang leader pulled out a smoke and lit it with a sadistic grin. Dick and Barbara quickly caught on to who the man was, it was night wing source! " guys do we move in?" bluebeetle asked via their radio." no if we go now will loose max and robin and batgirl's might be blown" wonder girl answered back. Beast boy stayed quiet to nervous to talk, he was anxious to see how max would handle this.

"so can we stop playing this now?" the leader asked." I suppose so" max smirked making the five raise a brow,' what were they talking about?' they each thought. " max snapped his fingers and both groups pulled out new state of the art assault rifles and him it towards the man.

"kill him" max ordered both gangs fill the mole body with holes his death body collapsed on the floor surrounded by a pool of blood. The heroes gaped at the sight they had each witnessed. His laid lifeless body now laid there on the floor. Each too scared too even think straight. Both dick and Barbara hearts stopped when the rifles were now pointed at them.

" in case your wondering we had already made the exchange hours ago this was just to send your league a message. I now know your identities robin and batgirl." max turned to the two standing behind him.

" for now I will let you live but if I ever catch any of your friends getting too close to me let's just say they won't be as lucky as you too" max smirked at their feared looks. Both groups finally took their leave in separate directions leaving the bloodily corpse and five distraught teammates of their failed mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your reviews, comments and suggestions!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling lost and empty,beast boy finds love in the most unlikely places. but like all relationship they each have hidden secrets. Garfield Logan is left with life changing decisions. Will Garfield betray the justice league for the one he loves and his unborn baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't young justice or any of its characters.

Garfield sat behind Max's desk taking a look at all the merchandise in stock as well as their traffic and biding history. Max had asked the hero to start studying in his line of work for time when Max couldn't work he could fill in for him. Slowly as Garfield continued his work load his mind always drifted back to the event that transpired a week ago...

"... And that's what happened" batgirl explained to nightwing and batman both with unsettling looks on their faces. " how could he have possibly found out?" nightwing asked the five, batgirl and robin looked at each other before answering. " we think someone in the cave tipped them off" everybody raised a brow at the idea. " why do you think it someone here and not from the league?" batman asked.

" because you and nightwing are the only one in the league that know me and robin's identity and since only the seven are the only ones who know this secret mission was happening it stands to reason that..." " one of the five of us tipped him off, right?" blue beetle interrupted her with a hint of anger in his voice. "what? We would never sell out our teammates" wonder girl yelled finally catching on.

"till this matter is resolved you three will not be given any mission" batman stated." this is ridiculous" blue turned and stomped away from the and wonder girl both soon left to catch up with their partner. They both finally caught up to the enraged teen.

" blue wait!" Garfield said.

He stopped in his and saw the two standing in front of him." how can you both be taking this so well?" he asked.

" you think were not upset About this too?" the blond replied." but getting mad about it isn't going to help anyone" she strongly urged. "you don't get it, do you honestly think that batman would believe that one of his sidekicks was the mole?" blue beetle asked them.

" of course not" she replied. blue crossed his arms waiting for her to catch on." that means the only suspects left would be...us" Garfield finished. " exactly " " what do we do now?" she said in a depressed tone." batman is most likely going to check each one of us and our backgrounds, I need to go lay low I urge you guys to do the same. " blue explained before he walked away.

Garfield had taken his friends advice and kept his distance from the cave since. Max had given him an entire floor for him and Max to use. Although he pretended to not care Garfield could see that Max was happy that he was staying with him. But lately he hasn't been feeling all that great. He would suddenly get exhausted right in the middle of the day, he could nearly hold down his food anymore and his body would begin heating up.

Max noticed his condition and had insisted on him to go see a doctor, but Garfield just urged that it was just a small fever and would beg him Not to go through the trouble.

Later that night...

Max pounded relentlessly inside Garfield entrance. Garfield continued to moan the brunet's name with every thrust. Garfield sqeezed the covers on the bed as their sweaty bodies continued to collide. Garfield loved the sound of Max ball sack slapping his ass with every thrust deep inside him. " come on who's you're daddy?" Max leaned down and whispered seductively in his ear as he slammed into him from behind making Garfield moan loudly unable to form a correct sentence.

" answer me!" he thrusted harder again. " oh god, you are!" he screamed." again !" he slammed inside him." you are you are my daddy!" he held tightly onto the pillow. " and what do you love about your daddy?" he grinned.

" I love it when he fucks me like bitch!" he moaned loudly."good boy!" Max gave him a large slap on his ass." oh god give it to me! I love having your cock inside me! he moaned. "you really are my dirty slut!" Max said, after a few more thrust they both climaxed together. Garfield could feel Max's hit seed spilling deep inside him. He grew very addicted to the bare feeling of having Max's baby batter fill his insides.

They both layed there cover in sweat and trying to catch their breath. Garfield turned his is head and saw Max smirking at him. "what is it?" the young hero asked. " you've been a lot more 'active' lately" Max smiled.

" do you want me to stop?" Garfield smiled back." no no but this is the fourth time we've fucked today, it's not like you" he explained. Garfield pondered about it for a minute their was some truth in what he said.

For the past few weeks he always had this uncontrollable urge to have the brunet balls deep inside him. He had been the one seducing Max every chance he got through out the days. Max was at least fucking him multiple times through out the day and all the other for that matter. " I don't know I guess I'm still feeling under the weather." Garfield looked away to hide his blush.

" I wouldn't call vomiting every day in the morning 'being under the weather" Max replied. "not this again..." Garfield signed. " Garfield there is something wrong with you no fever would always make you vomit everyday" Max explained.

" and also you've been..." Max stared awkwardly." been what?" Garfield stared urging him to go on." gaining a little weight" Max almost whispered. Garfield glared angrily at him." fine whatever if you want me to go to the doctor fine I will!" Garfield got up and practically yelled at the brunet.

" Garfield that's not what I meant..." he was unable to finish his sentence cause Garfield had walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him. "shit" Max said before he layed back down on the bed.

The next morning...

From the living room Max could hear the sound of Garfield emptying the contents of his stomach in the bathroom. after the sound of the toilet flushing. Garfield walked into the room. they stared at each other.

" Max I wanted to apologize about last night I shouldn't have yelled at you like" he hung his head.

Max singed and got up from the couch and walked to him." no I'm sorry I shouldn't have been so insensitive" Max wrapped his around him. " you know your right I have been putting on a weight. My stomach looks a lot bigger it seems so unnatural."

Garfield rested his head on Max's chest. " we'll get you checked today alright?" Max kissed him on his forehead. Garfield sat patiently waiting for the doctor to return with the results from his physical. Max wanted to come but something come up and Garfield insisted that he should take care of it.

" this is taking forever" Garfield groaned out loud. He was starting to get anxious what if he was sick? Would it be serious? What if it was incurable? The female doctor walked back into the holding a chart which he assumed was his results." Garfield I was wondering if you could answer some questions before we get to your results?" she asked.

" umm...sure?" Garfield replied nervously, he was clearly becoming worried. " you said that you were a meta human and you had the ability to morph into any animal you thought of correct?" " yes" he answered.

" and has any male ejaculated inside of you as of last month?" she asked not in the slightest bit embarrassment in her voice. " umm... Well.. Yes but what does that has to do with anything?" Garfield cheeks turned red.

" judging from your results you are pregnant Garfield" she stated. Garfield stared blankly at her before he laughed out loud. "haha, wow I almost believed you there for a second" Garfield regained his composure.

" Garfield I can a sure you that this is no joke" she stared at him seriously. Garfield's eyes widened." that's not possible I'm a boy" he replied." yes you are but do you know that some animals can reproduce asexually. And judging from that fact it would seem that you have also gained this ability on a molecular level" she explained seeing the panicked look on his face.

" no no no! This can't be happening I'm only fifteen!" his eyes began to tear up." I'm sorry Garfield." He couldn't hold it any longer he could feel it ready to come out.

" can I?" he asked.

" here you go" she pulled the bucket out for him, once again he Puked inside the bucket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your reviews, comments and suggestions!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling lost and empty,beast boy finds love in the most unlikely places. but like all relationship they each have hidden secrets. Garfield Logan is left with life changing decisions. Will Garfield betray the justice league for the one he loves and his unborn baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't young justice or any of its characters.

Garfield walked into Max's office, he saw the brunet behind his desk working diligently on the work in front of him. "How did it go?" he asked not taking his eyes off from his work.

" umm, Max..." Garfield tried to say but couldn't find the words. Max heard the frightened tone in his voice and rose his head to look at him. " Garfield, what's the matter?" he asked worried.

The hero stared quietly at the other not knowing what to say to him. How would he react to the news? Would he hate him for this? These questions ran through his mind as he stared at Max. "Garfield..." Max said finally starting to loose his patience. "Max, I really want to tell you but I don't know to say it" he nervously stared away from the taller teens stare.

" Garfield,you can tell me anything" Max walked up to him." i know I can but please just give me a little time" Garfield begged. " today Garfield got it?" Max asked. Garfield didn't answer and only kept his head down.

Max signed and went back to sit at his desk. " by the way my father called and he wants us to attend one of his banquets" Max said. Garfield lifted back up his head as Max spoke." your dad knows about me?" he asked.

" not quite, I told that I was seeing someone and he's been busting my ass to get a chance to meet you" Max explained. " really? Huh" this was actually the first time that Max had ever spoke of his father.

Although he was pretty much ashamed of himself for never even bringing up the subject himself. " go find something nice to wear I'll join you in a minute" Max said finish up the rest of his work.

The ride in the limo was pretty much a silent one, they each kept their gazes away from each other.

" so whats your father like?" Garfield asked. " well actually you already know him... In a manner of speaking" Max replied making the hero raise a brow. " I do? Why don't you ever talk about him?" Garfield asked. " because it would do more harm than good" he replied." why is that?" he wondered.

" you'll soon find out why" Max finished. Continuing the rest of the drive in utter suspense and dead silence. As the limo near the large gates surrounded around the mansion.

A crowd of paparazzi turned their attention to them trying to get a peak of who was inside the vehicle. " they can't see us right?" Garfield asked. " no, theses window are tinted" Max replied. After passing the security gate leading to the large estate. The limo drew up the and finally pulled up in front of the large manor.

The chauffeur opened the door and they both stepped out. Garfield starting to get a little nervous this was the most luxurious house he had set eyes on. " Maximilian it is a pleasure to see you again" the butler greeted them at the door.

" likewise Steven" Max replied before they both entered the manor. The two were soon lead into the dinning hall full people enjoying appetizers and plenty of small talk and in the most luxurious clothes.

Garfield watched Max as he was greeted by so many 'rich snobs' that Garfield thought about each and every one of them. He was then brought a drink from one of the waitresses given them out.

Max was able to escape the grips of his father's noble guest. " you don't seem to be enjoying yourself" Garfield played with Max's tie." I never did like theses events " Max replied.

" come on cheer up! This is so amazing!" the shapeshifter smiled. The orchestra continued playing different kind of songs for the guest which Garfield really enjoyed. having another conversation with a few other guest Max and Garfield both turned when they heard a voice from behind them. " well well well it seems I would finally have the honor of the famous beast boy" they heard.

Garfield stood there with his wide open at the man standing in front of him. " Garfield I want you to meet my father" Max greeted him.

" lex luthor?!" he gaped.

" yes my boy it his" the CEO took his hand and peck it gently making Max glare daggers at the intimate gesture.

" although I must say it's quite a surprise to see another one the justice league lapdog attending my party." luthor said.

" what do you mean?" he asked . " Correct me if I'm wrong but I do believe that the two of you are already acquainted" luthor stepped aside revealing Jaime dressed in a black tuxedo standing behind him.

" Jaime?!"

" Garfield!?"

They said in unison, shock to see the other.

" my boy how about we the two catch up" Luther said but Max clearly knew that his father wanted to talk to him in his study. He followed his father out of the party leaving their two other guest by themselves. Garfield and Jaime stood there not really knowing what to say to the other it was getting caught taking the last cookie in the cookie jar.

" let's go outside" Jaime said nothing wanted to have this discussion surrounded by other party guests. Garfield walked out onto the poach as Jaime closed the doors behind them leaving the two with some peace and quiet.

" why are you here?" Garfield asked him. Jaime signed before he answered." my uncle Bain is one of lex's largest buyers and he wants me to get to know more the 'family business" Jaime explained.

" so that's why you wanted you kept your distance from the league." Garfield replied. " and you?" he crossed his arms. " well..." Garfield had explained to him all of the events had transpired within the last two months leading to now even his pregnancy. "wow that's pretty intense, does he know about the baby?" Jaime asked." no... He doesn't know yet" Garfield's voice lowered.

" don't worry everything is going to be alright" Jaime placed his hand on his shoulder making the hero smile." but Garfield we need talk about what were going to do" Jaime explained. "Garfield were leaving!" Max interrupted the two with an annoyed tone in his voice.

' what the hell crawl up his ass?' Jaime thought as he glared at Max. ''...sure'' Garfield was a little taken back from Max's tone.

'' we'll talk about this tomorrow alright?'' Garfield waved at him before he walk back into the party with Max following from behind. '' Max is something wrong?'' Garfield asked has they made there way back to the limo.

'' nothing'' was Max's only replie as the chauffeur opened the door for them and he stepped in. Garfield stared at Max wondering what had him acting like this. He looked deep in till he caught Garfield warily watching him.

''what?'' he asked annoyed.

'' what's wrong you tonight?'' Garfield crossed his arms.'' i said nothing!'' he replied without even looking at him.''Max!'' he raised his voice. '' get on your knees'' Max looked at him.

'' w..wha?''

''get on your knees now!'' Max ordered him.

Garfield knew were this going and he honestly didn't want to bring out Max's temper and none wanted to be around when it did. Garfield slowly got on his knees between Max's legs in the limo.

Garfield undid the buttons on Max's pants going straight for his family precious gems. The teen inhaled the musky aroma seeping from the large throbbing member. Garfield swallow the entire length earning a pleasured moan from Max.

The sounds of the teen slurping on his manhood was driving him over the edge, his cock was coated in the hero saliva adding even more pleasure. Max grabbed Garfield's hair and began to violate his mouth.

Garfield felt the large member go in and out his mouth forcing it's way down his throat, the feeling of being man handled like this was intoxicating.

The older teen continued to face fucking the hero, the vibration from Garfield choking on his dick was driving him insane. He placed both both his hands on the head as he felt he was nearing his climax. He forced himself one last time before he pulled out and cummed hard on the shapeshifter's flawless face.

Garfield face was covered with Max sperm and his own saliva, he continued to regain his breath before he began to wipe the warm cum off his face and lick it of his fingers. '' get on your back'' he ordered without expressing any kind of emotion on his face.

Garfield quietly took off his pants and laid on his back ready for Max to use him. he spread open his legs and with one thrust slammed himself balls deep into the hero making him scream out in more pain than pleasure.

Max kept his head at the base of Garfield's neck as With every hard thrust earned a loud scream from the hero underneath him. The chauffeur could hear the rough treatment that the boy was getting from his boss but wouldn't do anything about it knowing the consequence that would suffer if he did. Garfield couldn't feel anymore pleasure all he could feel were the violet thrust he was getting from his baby's father.

Max wasn't even thinking about him as he continued to mercilessly abuse his anus. Max made a large grunting sound as he dump his load inside Garfield. He quickly buttoned himself back up and got out the car leaning Garfield used and abuse on car floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your reviews, comments and suggestions!!!!!
> 
> So what did you guys think? Max is not a bad he's just a little mad about his talk with his father. And i also wanted to give him more of a dominate persona. Oh and by the way do you guys think i should bring Cassie ( wonder girl ) into their little secret so that she isn't left out?
> 
> Please leave your reviews, comments and suggestions!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling lost and empty,beast boy finds love in the most unlikely places. but like all relationship they each have hidden secrets. Garfield Logan is left with life changing decisions. Will Garfield betray the justice league for the one he loves and his unborn baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't young justice or any of its characters.

Garfield marched towards Max's office accompanied by two large men in black suits. They opened the door for him as he walked in. " I have a meeting with one of bane's associates today" Garfield said to him.

" about?" Max put the documents he was reading on his desk." one their operations and equipment they would be needing." Garfield quickly replied without making any eye contact with the other.

"Garfield about last night..." Max signed." I don't wanna about it" he turned and walked out of the official leaving Max with a dreppressed look on his face. finally reaching the restaurant Jaime had booked them a private room to chat in. Garfield walked in to room and saw Jaime sitting by the table with guards at his side.

" can you guys give us some privacy?" Jaime asked the guards in the room.

His guard and Jaime's men left them in the room alone with the four of them standing guard outside with the door closed. " hey are you alright?" blue asked." of course, I'm fine" Garfield as he sat down.

" and your boyfriend?" Jaime he raised a brow." he was a little mad and kinda took it out me" beast boy kept his head down." what?! He beats you?" he stood up anger radiated from him.

" no no it wasn't actual physical abuse it was just a little angry painful sex" he raised his hands defensively. " Garfield it's the same thing !" " I know but he does seem genuinely sorry about it" he replied.

Jaime signed sitting back down." you know that were playing a very dangerous game here Garfield." Jaime spoke seriously. " I know how did we even get wrapped up in this?" Garfield tilted his head. " have you gone back to the cave since?" he asked beast boy. " I have visited a few times to see Megan but my stay was short" he replied.

" by the way where is bane I didn't see at the party" " he's currently keeping things on the down-low and he's was never a fan of fancy parties" Jaime grinned. " we'll deal with the league later right now we still need to get down to business" Garfield said. " where do you want me to drop off the new tech?" beast boy asked in a serious tone. " Santa sprica" Jaime replied.

" on bane's island why?" " it will safe us the trouble of moving everything there later" Jaime explained. " when?" " tonight, four crates" Jaime took a sip of his drink." four crates of weapons? what does plan on doing with these?" Garfield leaned in with interest.

" bane plans on expanding his territory" Jaime answered.

"will I be seeing you tonight?" Garfield crossed his leg." no I need to make sure none of this gets out therefore you will be in charge of both parties" Jaime replied." why you think the league will catch wind of this?" the hero asked.

" can't be to safe they are good when it comes to finding out about operations like these" Jaime replied. " alright then I guess were all set" Garfield said with a smirk. Alone, Garfield made it back to his privately owned floor in Max's building.

As he walked into their room Garfield was quickly pulled into a tight embrace by Max.'' i'm sorry'' he whispered. Garfield was completely taken back by the whole situation Max had pressed their lips together craving for each other. Garfield leaned more into the kiss he missed this passion the two once shared. It wasn't till now he realized how much he missed Max's muscular arms wrapped around his body. '' i'm so sorry for the way i treated' Max repeated on several occasions as they pulled apart for a few seconds each time for some air.

'' i missed you so much'' Garfield whispered as Max ran his hand through his hair. Max now shirtless had Garfield pressed up against the bedroom walls passionately making out.

Garfield hands wandered along Max's lean and toned body. As Max continued to deliver loving kissed along his neck Garfield slowly undid the brunet's belt buckle and pulling down his pants and grabbing hold of his lover's throbbing manhood. The hero submitted to Max and got into his knees, face to face with Max's large cock in his face.

he licked up and down the shaft making the brunet moan but Garfield decided to farther with by sucking on Max's balls as he pumped his member. Garfield could tell from the expression on Max's face that he was enjoying his skills and him nearing his limit.

Garfield completely swallowed his the entire shaft in his mouth and gradually sucked onto the cock enjoying the taste of it hitting the back of his throat and savoring that musky warm scent from the manhood.

Max grabbed a lock full of Garfield's hair as he unloaded his warm essence down his lover's throat. Garfield swallow every single drop and let the member leave out his mouth as he tried to catch his breath.

Bridal-style, Max lifted Garfield up and and laid him on their bed. they stared into each others eyes as Max laid over him. he slowly pulled off the rest the hero's clothing leaving him in his birthday suit. Max lifted his legs giving full view to Garfield's anus.

The shape shifter all new pleasure when he felt Max's tongue exploring and stretching his sensitive entrance, Max was giving him a rimjob. This was very different from what he was used to during their sessions Max would be so possessive, raw and fierce when it came to their lovemaking to now Max was being very careful, loving and delicate with him as if he were a priceless artifact. Garfield wrapped his legs around the brunet's waist as he felt the hot cock enter him. '' you have no idea how much i love you Garfield '' he stared into his eyes as he continued pushing in and out the young teen under him.

'' i know Max, i love you too'' he wrapped his arms around Max's neck and pulled their faces very close to each other feeling each warm breaths on their faces.

'' i always want you by my side'' Max whispered into his ear, Garfield couldn't hold back the tears going down his face.

'' Max there's something i have to tell you...''

'' what is it?'' Max stared at him as he continued going in and out of him.'' i'm going to have your child'' Garfield cried leaving Max stunned at the news. '' what? Are you sure?'' Max cupped his cheek with his hand.

Garfield nodded and wipe the tears from his face.'' i'm two months along'' he smiled. '' don't worry i'll make sure to take care of you and our child'' Max kissed his forehead.'' Max i'm going to cum!'' Garfield moaned.

'' let's cum together'' Max pressed their fore heads together and moaned each others names as they both climaxed and laid together getting some well deserved rest. Garfield soon got up from the bed just as i finished zipping up his boots. he looked at himself in the mirror. He wore a black skin tight skinned suit that covered his entire body including his tail.

he felt kinda intimated by looking at himself in the mirror. But he had to dressed like this. If the league did in fact make an appearance tonight his identity would be uncovered. ''Garfield you don't have to this you know'' Max woke with the covers covering half his body.'' you know i have too and beside this exchange his important to your father'' Garfield put on the unbuttoned white long jacket over him.

'' just be safe ,alright?'' Max got up and kissed him on his lips.

Down at the harbor...10 pm...

accompanied by his two bodyguards, Garfield supervised both groups as they loaded the freight crates onto the massive ship. Several men were scattered through out the area forming a perimeter around the area.

''sir!'' one of bane's men ran up to him. '' what is it?'' Garfield turn to him. The man caught his breath before he answered.'' team one and six have have gone missing from their surveillance duty'' he answered. Garfield eye's narrowed at this.

''there hear'' he whispered. they stared at Garfield as he looked deep in thought waiting for their orders.'' leave the last crate and have the ship leaves with the rest now!'' Garfield ordered. Over the time he spent with the league he knew exactly they would try to sabotage the boat before it had a chance to leave the harbor.

Garfield stood by the docks as he watched the ship sail far out at sea.' good its out of there reach now' Garfield thought before he heard the sounds of gunshots and the sound of bodies being tossed,slammed and knocked down onto the floor.

Garfield 'tssked' as he pulled out a black visor to cover his eyes, hiding his identity. He saw his teammates, lagoon, super boy, bat girl and bumble bee over powering his all his men, thinning his ranks.

They wouldn't be able stand against his teammates knowing all too well of what they were capable of .

This was looking grim his men were being pummel and he couldn't use his powers knowing it would immediately reveal who he was. He eyes narrowed he didn't want to play this card but he couldn't let any of his men be captured because he knew Megan and martian man hunter would use there powers to extract any information they had about this operation and he was careless when it came to his identity around the men. '' all of you standing, retreat!'' Garfield shouted.

The ones who were up and conscious at the stared at him curiously.'' b...but sir...we can't...just'' one the men stuttered.'' that was an order'' he asserted his rank over them.'' besides i will be using 'that'' he said, those around caught on to what he was talking about, they all quickly made there leave running past him leaving him face to face with his team.

'' so your the one in charge here '' lagoon spoke to him. Garfield decided it wouldn't be a good idea to reply at all.'' give up your out numbered honey'' bumble bee held out her hands ready to fire.

Garfield stayed silent as he looked at all the unconscious bodies on the floor, there was no hope for them anyway he needed to get rid of the bodies but he didn't want to his teammates in the way. Super boy was the first to attack, by jumping in the air and tried to smash Garfield from above but Garfield quickly jumped out of the way and sprinting away from the scene.

He couldn't take the chance of engaging them not when he was carrying his unborn baby. He smirked as they chased him. 'this is far enough' he thought stopping in his tracks. They had him concerned now against a cemented wall.

'' this is the end of the line'' bat girl said.

'' you would think so...'' he smirked as he pulled out what looked like was a detonator. '' this was fun maybe we'll see each other again'' he said he pressed the detonator.

The group was completely taken back from the large explosion that set off a series of other explosions detonating simultaneously along the harbor. Seeing how his teammates were staring off into the distance of the area were they last were. Garfield took this time to make his escape into the shadows of the night.

'' he's gone!'' lagoon turned back.

''doesn't matter we failed'' super boy hung his head. Garfield stood on top of a tall building view with a perfect view of what was left of the harbor and the fiery ember sky over it. Blue beetle floated down and landed next to him.

'' Garfield...'' blue placed his hand on his shoulder as they saw the firemen trying to put out the rest of the flames and the police quarantining the area. ''i know Jaime, this is only the beginning'' he crossed his arms and stood there staring at all the destruction that he had caused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your reviews, comments and suggestions!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling lost and empty,beast boy finds love in the most unlikely places. but like all relationship they each have hidden secrets. Garfield Logan is left with life changing decisions. Will Garfield betray the justice league for the one he loves and his unborn baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't young justice or any of its characters.

Garfield woke up as he tried to feel for Max's warmth in their bed. The hero looked and saw that he was alone in their bed. he stirred himself in the bed, staring at the ceiling. Garfield wondered about to the life he had made for himself.

He was three months with Max's child the very thought scared him to death, he and Max hadn't yet spoken about the subject yet. He could tell that Max did whatever he could to avoid the matter. He remembered Max telling him that he would be inviting Jaime today for some kind of business related issue which surprised him knowing fully well that two did not like each other one bit.

He fully got dressed and took the elevator down to the 12th floor of the building. as the elevator opened he was greeted by an unexpected face. '' hey there bud'' the boy with two of Jaime's men standing behind him wrapped his arms around his neck.

'' Bart?!'' Garfield almost shouted completely taken back from seeing one of his teammates from the league in Max's heavily armed building.'' what are you doing here?'' Garfield asked his heart still beating at a fast pace.

'' well you see me and Jaime have been sorta close over the last few month...'' the speedster replied as he played with his fingers. '' and well were kinda...like you and Max'' he finished.''oh...oh!'' the shape shifter blushed finally realizing what he meant.

'' wow i never thought Jaime was like that'' he ran his hand through his hair.'' he surprised me to at first when he asked me out'' Bart grinned back. '' by the way what's it like?'' Bart asked as they walked through the hall with their guards behind them.

'' what do mean?'' the young hero raised a brow.'' well you know carrying your man child inside you'' Bart leaned in closer getting a good view of Garfield red cheeks.'' its nice knowing that i'm gonna be giving birth to his kid soon but also very scary at the same time. Eh its kinda funny when you think about it a kid giving birth to a kid '' Garfield smiled back.

'' what are you gonna do now?'' Bart asked.'' Bart asked.'' huh, why?'' Garfield stared at him.'' well you haven't been at the cave in quite some time and with 'the baroness' new appearance it wont be long before they connect the dots'' Bart explained.'' the baroness?, is that what their calling me?'' Garfield placed his hands on his hips.

'' so are you okay with all of this? I mean you know what Jaime does and you he works for don't you?'' it was his turn to ask the other.''

The two were let in the room where they saw Max and Jaime in their suits with each of their guards standing in each corner of the room both with smiles on their faces as the two entered the room.'' why are you two so happy?'' Bart asked. '' it seems that we have finally come to an arrangement that suit both our needs'' Jaime replied. '' what have you guys agreed on?'' Garfield crossed his arms.

''that we could both use the two of you whenever we want. Lose the clothes'' Max smirked.'' what?'' the two stared at him.'' you heard me strip for us''

with blushes on their faces Garfield and Bart both slowly strip themselves down,they could believe they were making them do this in front of us and with the guards in the room no less. Jaime and Max glared at them with their lust filled eyes.

'' Garfield how about you show Jaime what that mouth of yours can do'' Max order. he couldn't believe that Jaime would see him like this, the hero got on his knees between Jaime's opened legs, Garfield felt jamie's hand on his head as he undid the others zipper and pulled out his semi erected cock. Blue certainly was gifted just like Max, Garfield could that warm musky aroma coming off the large member.

He began pumping the shaft before he started liking it top to bottom and swallow it completely feeling his friends pubes on his face.

Jaime grip on Garfield's head became more tighter as he continued to pleasuring him with is mouth. As Garfield continued sucking on the large cock in his mouth his eye caught Bart naked on his knees doing the same to Max next to them.'' look at me Garfield'' Jaime ordered him.

Garfield could see all the pleasure that Jaime was receiving from him. The shape shifter could feel the jealous stares on him and Bart from the armed guards in the room as they pleasured each others man.

Without any warning Jaime grabbed his teammates head and forced his huge dick down his throat as he spilled his seed down his throat making Garfield gag and choke on the member deep in his mouth.'' you better swallow all of it'' Jaime said as he held Garfield head on his dick till every drop when down his throat.

Garfield gasped for air as Jaime let go of him. He and Bart were both lifted onto the table face to face with their ass ready to be used by Max and Jaime. Garfield felt the heated ready to go again member near his entrance.

Jaime pulled on his tail and giving his blubly ass a large slap making making Garfield moan i n pleasure. Jaime and Max began fucking hard the shit out of the two. Garfield was so turned on right now here he was fully naked being fucked senseless by Jaime and with all the guards in the room staring at them with lust.

Garfield sound it a little odd at how was not the least bit jealous Max fucking someone else other than him maybe because as they were fucking or being fucked by someone else they both stared at each other knowing full well that only being with each could really satisfied their sex lust.

Bart and Garfield now stared at each other. The two leaned in close and pressed their hungry lips against each other, roaming and exploring each others mouth both Jaime and Max were both found this a huge turn on making them slam in harder into them and faster than ever.

Both Garfield and Bart were soon both pulled onto the floor. They kept their bodies sweaty bodies pressed against each other as they held out their wet tongues ready for Max and Jaime standing in front of them pumping their large members. The two suited teens moaned loudly as they jizzed all over Garfield's and Bart's bodies and most of it on their cute hungry faces.

Max and Jaime tucked back in their cocks back in their pants leaving the two cum drenched and sweaty boyfriends on the floor still licking the cum of each others bodies.

'' looks like they want more'' Max smirked as he watched them make out. '' maybe the guys would like to have a turn'' Jaime smiled.'' you guys have fun'' Jaime and Max walked out the room leaving Garfield and Bart with all the horny guards in the room. Both of them licked their lips as the large men standing in front of them with all their big pulsing cocks in their faces. They were both in for the ride of their life.

All the men surrounded Garfield and Bart, with their erected cocks out,watching lick the from of each bodies. One of the large men pulled garfield away from bart and shoved his dick in his mouth." you really a slut" the said. Garfield moaned at the intrusion in his mouth as three other guys came closer to him with each of their long dick pressed up against his face. They smirked as they traced along his small body with their cocks. Garfield took two of the cocks in his hands and started jerking them off as he alternated sucking between two men in front of him.

Word spread fast of what was going on the room more came through the door wanting in on the felt another man crouch down behind and felt a large member pressing between his ass cheeks." I can't wait to fuck the shit out of this ass" he man gave it a hard squeeze. He felt two hands on his hips and large member being shoved into him." he's as thigh as a virgin" he moaned out making the others around him jerk themself off. Garfield moaned with two cocks in his mouth and jerking the two other guys next to him.

Garfield was able to see Bart at the corner of his eye. He was surrounded by five guys and one of them was french kissing him while three others were licking his entire body and the other laid flat on the floor with Bart on top of him balls deep inside the speedster.

" I'm gonna cum!" "same here!" both guys he was sucking on shouted. He felt both their seeds shoot hard into his mouth and the ones he was jerking off soon followed.

Garfield was covered in their essence but they were quickly shoved away by the other guys waiting for their turn. He was roughly pulled away from the guy who was fucking him. " hey I was not done with him!" he yelled irritated that he didn't cum yet." too bad " the man smirked as he shoved his dick hard inside Garfield making him cry out in pleasure.

" not every day you get to fuck the shit out of your superior" he pulled on his hair. As Garfield moaned again another guard took this chance to shoved his cock into his mouth hitting the back of his throat. Garfield and Bart were in total bliss they were both being gang banged by there own men. They would shoot there load onto him and then someone else would take a turn with him.

A few others even came back for another round. They both knew their ass would be sore in the morning. After many others Garfield continued riding the large man member he began pumping his own erection till the pressure build up. The man held hard onto his hips as hey spilled his seed into the young hero also came from this. After so many of them had his way with him he could slowly feel himself losing consciousness and passed out along with bart from the intense sex they just experienced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your reviews, comments and suggestions!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling lost and empty,beast boy finds love in the most unlikely places. but like all relationship they each have hidden secrets. Garfield Logan is left with life changing decisions. Will Garfield betray the justice league for the one he loves and his unborn baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't young justice or any of its characters.

Garfield layed on on the bed with Max standing next to him holding his hand had arrived at the hospital not to long ago, waiting to find out if their child was a boy or a girl. Garfield could feel Max's strong hold on his young hero smiled at him.''what is it?'' Max caught his boyfriend staring at him.

'' nothing it's just the first time ive seen you so nervous'' Garfield giggled.'' ya sorry it just feels weird being here its almost unreal' Max said as he traced his hand along Garfield stomach. he pulled his back as the nurse walked into the room.

''hello Garfield its good to see you again'' she smiled.'' hey doc, were kinda nervous about this'' Garfield said.'' don't be all your other check-up were great, so we know the baby is healthy and now since its old enough we can finally see if its gender.'' she explained as she spread at cold gel onto his stomach.'' are guys ready?''

they both placed the hand held monitor over his stomach. they all saw the unborn baby moving inside of Garfield. Max and Garfield were amazed at what they had created together, the young hero felt his eyes tear up as he watched their child move inside him.'' congratulation it's a boy'' she announced.

Max pulled Garfield into a hug and gave him a kiss on his forehead.'' Max were having baby boy'' they pressed their forehead together making Garfield cry out tears of nurse got up and left the young couple alone to have some privacy.

'' Garfield you have no idea how much this means to me for you to be having my child'' he cupped his tear stained cheek.'' i love you'' Max whispered into his ear.'' Max are you sure about this? i mean...i are we really ready for this?'' Garfield asked his lover.'' i know it's not going to be easy but i swear to you i will do everything in my power to keep you both safe'' he caressed Garfield stomach.'' ok Max i trust you'' he wiped the tears from his face and smiled back at his boyfriend.

Max helped Garfield out of the looked around them and saw a lot more guards than usual around them and others securing the building perimeter.'' cautious much?'' Garfield smiled.'' just protecting my assets ' Max looked giggled as Max looked knowing that he blushing and trying to act he doesn't care. his cell phone started ringing, he answered and heard Bart on the other line.

'' Garfield? are you there?'' Bart whispered through the phone.'' ya, whats the matter? i can barely hear you'' Garfield smiled happy to hear one of his friends again.'' i don't have a lot of time but i just found out that there on the move'' Bart whispered.'' what? who's on the move?'' Garfield asked.'' the league there coming after Max!'' Bart finished.''wha..?'' Garfield was unable to finish as what looked like one of batman's baterang landed on top the limo soon making beeping sound. Max quickly grabbed Garfield before the limo exploded behind them sending everything around the area blown away.

the blast was powerful most of the guard lost consciousness on impact and the were struggling to get back up on their feet Max helped Garfield to get back on his feet luckily he wasn't hurt since he had landed on Max.

the young hero was still trying to processes what was going on around felt Max grab hold of him and pulled him into his building and yelled at the men inside a bunch of different orders. Max pulled Garfield into the elevator.'' Max were are we going ?'' the hero asked as he punched in the code to get to the rooftop.'' im getting you of here!' he shouted.

''what ? what about you?'' he asked shaking up at the situation and all of firearms resonated through the stayed silent till they reached the top of the building where a helicopter was getting ready to depart.'' Garfield who need to understand me and my father have a lot of enemies and once they find out there im being targeted by the lead they will also come after me and i cant risk you and our unborn child getting caught in the cross fire'' Max held him by the shoulders.

'' and where im i suppose to go?'' Garfield asked.'' i planned if something like this were to happen all of my safe houses might be compromised so im placing you under Jaime protection and no one can know that your having my child'' Max explained. this was happening all to fast for Garfield he began panicking.'' Garfield please just bear with me on this it will only be for a while'' Max tried to calm him down.

''how...long?'' he muttered began to undecided if he should tell him or not. '' how long!'' Garfield shouted.'' a...a few months maybe...a year'' Max ran his hand through his hair.

Garfield just stared at him shock of what to make of all this.'' are you telling that your not going to be there when our baby is born!''

'' Garfield...'' Max started but was interrupted as Garfield a soft slap to his face.'' stop i dont want to ear it'' Garfield backed away from him.'' i want you think that i want to do this? not be able to protect you? not even being there to see you give birth to my son? this is hurting me just as much as you'' he shouted making Garfield cry. Garfield let himself be pulled onto Max's chest with his strong arms around him.

'' Garfield please let me do this i couldn't live with myself if you and our child got hurt in all of this.'' Max raised his head with his finger locking their eyes.'' please...'' Max whispered. Garfield sniffed and nodded wiping the tears from his face.'' ok..'' Garfield pulled himself back together.

hes was soon lead into the helicopter not letting go of his hand during the time. Max and Garfield stared at each other before locked lips savoring each other for one last time before they departed. Max shut the door closed as he watch the helicopter lift into the air.

Garfield had his hand on the glass window as the helicopter hover away quickly from the building to it's unknown location.

what felt like hours trip, Garfield woke up at the feeling of the helicopter landing onto the beach. the pilot helped Garfield out of the copter and on the ground. Garfield examined the area around him. he was able to tel that he was on a large tropical island surrounded by clear blue ocean waves. the pilot had accompanied Garfield up the grass filled hill. Garfield stared at the the brand new large penthouse suite on the island.

as Garfield let the running hot water run down his body from the shower head. Garfield held himself, this was all happening too fast why did things have to turn out like this? he was happy then things had to come crashing down on turn off the shower and walked out the bathroom without even drying his hair or his body with a towel wrapped around his body.

Garfield sat on the large bed he stared passed the porch and onto the blue sea.'' Garfield '' he heard from behind him.'' Jaime...'' Garfield watched him hopefully if he had any news on Max.''im sorry hes still missing''Jaime walked up to him and wrapped his arms around his teammate.

Garfield pulled away from Jaime and undid the knot holding the towel around his couldn't resist looking at everyone one of his curves and fresh steamed body from right out the shower with water dripping onto his chest from his hair. '' Garfield we shouldn't...'' Jaime avoided looking at him.

''please Jaime you promised that you would take care of me'' Garfield layed seductively on the bed carresing his body with his hands.'' gar...''

'' please Jaime we both need this'' Garfield gently pulled Jaime over his body on the bed staring into each other eyes before they began sucking on each other lips both in desperate need of the broke the kiss so that he could pull of his shirt toss it away and went back to kissing the other as gar undid Jaime's belt buckle and help pull off his began moaning loudly as Jaime grinded their erected members together as he sucked on gar's neck .

Garfield felt Jaime tongue now sucking on his nipple and pinching the other at the same time he made his way lower down his body till he reached his pulsing member. Jaime wasted no time taking gar into his mouth and pleasuring him to his wild dreams.

Garfield held Jaime head with one of his hands he continued sucking on his couldn't hold back anymore he shot his load inside Jaime's mouth but instead of swallowing his the substance in his mouth Jaime motioned gar to open his mouth and did as he was also opened his and let his semen drool from out of his and into's gar. the young hero was so turned on by the sense of submitting to such a dominated lover. Jaime was putting him in his place,he wanted to be controlled, he didn't want to be held up , he wanted to be held down by a dominated male and only Max and Jaime had delivered to him what he so desperately spit the rest of it in his mouth Garfield swallowed is own semen.

''Jaime please i need so badly inside me'' Garfield pulled his legs back with his hands leaving Jaime with a perfect view of his anus ready to be began nipping and sucking on his entrance. Garfield could felt the warm tongue invade his inner cavity before he positioned his long throbbing member and slammed it into the pregnant teen underneath him making him scream out in raw pleasure. Jaime continued to hit the bundle of nerve deep inside him.

''you love having my dick inside don't you?'' Jaime hovered over his face enjoy looking at gar's lust filled expressions on his quite enjoy feeling gar's nailed sink harder into his skin with every thrust.'' well let's see how much you love getting it up your ass'' without pulling out of Garfield he rolled on his back with Garfield now balls deep inside with Garfield on top of him.

Jaime placed his hands behind his head leaving gar with the option of doing what he blushed as Jaime smirked he knew what he was playing at but he also a touched at how Jaime would give him a little control in their lovemaking. Garfield moved his hips in a circular motion giving Jaime a new feeling that hadn't pregnant teen watched Jaime moan quite a bit he was glad that he was able to pleasure Jaime like this with his felt Jaime member throbbing inside him and his hands placed on his hips.

Garfield was manhandled onto his knees with his face on the pillow with his cute bubble butt in the air.'' i think you had enough fun!'' Jaime slammed his dick back hard into Garfield making him scream in pleasure into the pillow. Jaime didn't want to let Garfield know that he had him so close to cumming, he needed to in control again.

Garfield was loving the rough the treatment Jaime was giving him.''Jaime please give it to me!'' gar moaned smirked and gladly complied, with each thrust he would give him a slap on his ass cheek. Garfield was at his limit he could himself ready blow.'' oh god Jaime!'' he came after a few more hard thrust, Jaime pulled his head near his member and began masturbating and soon spilling his hot seed all over his face.

they rested underneath the covers covered in sweat.'' don't even think of clean my semen off your face'' Jaime ordered as he spooned the blushed at this, he couldn't believe that Jaime wouldn't let clean the thick hot mess on his face and he enjoyed every bit of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your reviews, comments and suggestions!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have how do you guys like it? And have any of you guys figured out who Max's father might be? 
> 
> please leave your reviews, comments and suggestions!!!!!


End file.
